


Gotham can change a man, Batman can make him better

by Victoriancrow



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Actual dialog turned into a fic, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, During Batman: Arkham Knight, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, I just loved the fact there was a canon gay couple, M/M, Short One Shot, batman can be good, only uploaed for a friend to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: I was listening to two men talking while waiting to beat them up, and realized one was gay. I wrote this fic because of that conversation. Listen closely and you can hear it as well.





	Gotham can change a man, Batman can make him better

“I did everything for her! Blood diamonds in her bank account; let her company launder money, and then what? She dumps me!”   
“My other half is a human’s rights lawyer. He… er… thinks I’m on a business trip.” The re headed Militia man stared at the blond that he had been partnered with. “He doesn’t know that I joined the Militia again, thinks I got a desk job or something, I don’t know. Whenever he asks about work I just mumble stuff about calls and numbers; fiscal value, or whatever.”  
“How does that even work? We beat up the little guys, steal and pillage. We’re trying to take over all of Gotham! Hell he may have been the asshole that got me locked up before I got in with the Arkham Knight.”  
The blond shook his head. The straps that held his outfit together suddenly seemed all too constraining. “I don’t think he would be too happy with me. Besides he operates in Metropolis. I just needed the money, hopefully Batman doesn’t get this far.” He looked off into the distance towards Metropolis thinking about his husband.  
The redhead snorted in laughter and squared up his shoulders lifting the assault riffle up with a cockiness that only a militia man would have. If he does I’ll kill him where he stands.” The laughter that the other gave was of pure self-assurance; that is until the laughter was cut off by gagging and a soft thud.  
Turning around, the blond gasped as he noticed the Dark Knight, standing directly in front of him. Hand didn't move fast enough, as the Batman beat him down, raining a hail of fist all around his body. It was a mere seconds before he lost consciousness.

Two days earlier  
“I don’t understand Joe, why do you have to go to Gotham, of all places; to have a business trip isn’t it dangerous?”  
The shorter blond shrugged as he packed up a bag of necessities for his trip. He was going to Gotham for work, yes, but the truth of the matter was that he was going to take it over, not the simple tale of Wayne Enterprises, that he had created. It pained Joe to lie to Dave like that, they were best friends, partners, lovers, husbands, and knowing that Dave would be watching the tv about what's happening in Gotham, knowing that he was in the middle of it, was going to cause the taller man to break down.  
Looking at the wrist watch that Dave had given him for Christmas two years ago he sighed. “I have to go now Dave. I love you,” the shorter said hugging his husband goodbye. He knew that he wouldn't die, unless one of the Gotham villains fought back or worse yet, the Batman was there. “I’ll keep in touch okay Mr. Lawyer?” The nickname started back when he was graduating law school. Joe was proud of him for it, but was also riddled with guilt having been a hired hand his whole life, jumping from military, to criminals.  
Leaning down to kiss him and snuggle his face against his husbands more prickly one, Dave whispered, “You better Joey.”  
His vision was slowly coming back to him as the militia man opened his eyes. He had been briefed by a higher officer as to what he should say to people so he wouldn’t be charged with anything, the blond started to launch into his story about how he tried to stop the Scarecrow before getting taken out by someone else, until he realized it wasn’t an officer, but Dave who sat in the chair. He went to go towards the other, but found he was bandaged up pretty well, making movement hard to do. Joe let out a deep breath and simply said, “I didn't want to worry you.”  
Dave stayed silent, simply keeping his arms crossed, and glared at his husband. Joe was relieved to see their wedding rings still on both of their hands. It still meant that Dave was alright with him and not too mad.   
“Please say something Dave.”  
“You lied to me.”   
His heart leapt into his chest. “Yes I did. I thought I would make some money so we could actually buy that house and not live in a rundown apartment anymore.”  
“Not like this Joseph! I heard about the blast and I KNEW you were working with them! I knew you were trying to get in on this hit, not thinking about what would happen if you would have-“ The taller man broke off with a crack in his voice, burying his head in his hands. Joe wanted to comfort him, but the wrappings from the Batman’s beat down prevented it from happening.  
“David don’t cry please.” Tear started to fall from Joe’s face as he watched his husband break down in front of him. He reached out with his one hand to try and touch David’s shaking shoulder, but his arm wasn’t long enough.   
A shadow appeared over his bed, making the militia man look. Fear gripped him as the Batman slowly walked over to David. “Dave run please he’s going to hurt you!”  
Batman walked over to David and, without facing Joe, he said gruffly. “I took you out of your militia outfit. David has helped me on many cases and I owed him one. Be glad you have a good husband, otherwise I would have let you rot in a jail cell.” Waking towards the door the said loudly, “This was your last chance Joseph. Next time I see you going against the law I will take you down.” And with that, Batman left.  
Silence surrounded the two for what felt like hours, before David stood up and walked over, sitting carefully on the bed. “I’m taking you to a group for people who can’t stop working as hired hand’s, you may know a few of them.” David placed his hand on Joe’s head, being one of the few places he could touch that wasn’t covered, and smiled. “I love you, though you are a shit head. “  
More tears came from Joe’s eyes as he nodded yes, “I will. I promise. I love you David.”  
One Year Later  
Joe had seen Batman once since the Gotham attack. It was during one of his late night security shifts at The Wayne Building in Metropolis, where he saw a woman getting mugged. He had gone outside and helped the elderly lady out of the situation just as Batman dragged the criminal away. The Dark Knight hadn’t said anything, but nodded at him.   
The detox process had taken a few months, but now they lived in a nice home, were expecting a call from the Metropolis Orphanage, and had gotten a wonderful Christmas bonus that helped them pay off the medical expenses while still having more money to be able to afford nice cars. The want for adventure was still there, but Joe was happy with his life, husband, and future child.


End file.
